


Fixed it!

by Dagny_Fischer



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagny_Fischer/pseuds/Dagny_Fischer
Summary: Jyn needs Cassian to “fix” something for her during the Rogue One drive to Scariff. Jyn Erso, Cassian Andor. Rated M for a reason.





	

**Author's Note:**

> With the lot of “fix it” fics I’m reading lately (and loving them, by the way), I thought there might be some other things Cassian and Jyn had to fix. Enjoy!

Bodhi had been plain, even if succinct, when they got the ship into space after fooling the Alliance’s flight control.

“The ‘fresher’s door needs fixing, anyone who might need privacy must keep the door shut with their foot.”

Cassian shrugged, considering such remark unimportant in face of what they were to do soon, if their plans worked out as they hoped. He was used to piss with an open door when needed, and knew all his fellows had no qualms about it either. So he took a place by the control panel just out of use, knowing the sight of wide space in front of him would be a comforting view for the next two hours before they reached Scariff and everything it meant.

His comfort was interrupted by an angry Jyn speaking into his ear with a hushed voice, proper for the issue she had to call him into.

“The ‘fresher’s door is broken. I need you to fix it for me.”

Cassian looked up at her with a ‘ _Why me?_ ’ look, but stood up anyway. When he prompted himself to do whatever was needed to get the Death Star’s plans, he _meant_ ‘whatever’. Not that he imagined that kind of ‘whatever’, but, anyway…

He stepped into the tiny place following the rebel who caused him to rebel against Rebellion and closed the door, looking at its lock as if it would tell him what was wrong. No doubt Bodhi didn’t spend much time trying to fix it, the problem was clear for anyone who considered it for more than half a minute. The switchblade in his pocket would settle it.

“Will it work?” Jyn asked, inches behind him.

“Yes, it is…”

“Good.” At first he thought about K-2 telling him the odds of the girl killing him and then about the odds of using his switchblade to counterattack, but what happened next left Cassian with no reaction. “I needed a locked place for this…”

Before he could consider to turn around and use the switchblade, her hands were upon him, one clawing at his shirt and the other grabbing his crotch. It could be scary, if the touch had not been dosed to be strong and delicate at once. Jyn’s face rested on Cassian’s back, taking in his scent, and he could hear her heavy breathing.

“What…”

“By the Force, Cassian, don’t try to tell me you don’t know ‘what’!”

Of course he knew ‘what’, he just wasn’t used to have a woman grabbing him at unawares and arousing him the way Jyn did.

Biting his lower lip to suppress a moan, Cassian let the switchblade fall to the floor and spread out his hands on the steel walls beside the door he so carefully fixed for her.

“Ok, I surrender. Will you inspect me to see if I’m a rebel?”

Aware he was in for the game, Jyn cautiously circled Cassian, never leaving her hands off him, until she could face the now smiling Captain with a hand to his face and the other grabbing his member through his pants.

“I’m sure you are. Now I need you to confess what you know and I don’t.”

“Only under torture!”

Jyn’s hand left his face scraping lightly the stubble of a beard that made her crazy and undid his shirt clasp with a jerk. The bottom of the clothing was still whole and a very small part of her mind considered it would be embarrassing if Cassian didn’t have other shirt to replace the one he was wearing before they reached ground. That very small part won on her desire to rip him off his clothes, but still gave her a chance to play on the game.

“Take it off, quickly. Keep your hands where I can see them.”

He raised an eyebrow and half smiled.

“Keep your eyes where they can see my hands.”

Jyn nodded, biting her smile as well. Her own hands moved to his buttocks, feeling muscle under his pants and bringing him closer to her own craving body. Cassian didn’t waste time and pulled off his shirt, but then let his hands down in direction of her waist, grazing her breast _en passant_ down and coming back up with them under her own shirt, rejoicing in the warmth of her body but refraining from touching more sensitive parts.

“Do you want to see my hands some more?”

“They’re hidden from me. This is against the rules.”

“Who made the rules?” Cassian asked, tilting down and grazing her nipples with his lips through the fabric of her shirt, whilst she grabbed his hair and brought him closer to her.

“I make the rules, you obey.”

“Why would I? I’m a rebel. Rebels don’t obey. You taught me so.”

“I’ll teach you to obey me, rebel!” Jyn put both her hands on Cassian’s head and pushed him down until he was kneeling in front of her, grabbing her pants and pulling them down to expose her intimacy. “You’ll obey me and try out the taste of my victory!”

Cassian didn’t make Jyn wait to have her taste dropping on his tongue, and it was obvious, by how much honey she already had ready for him, how much Jyn needed Cassian to fulfill her need. His tongue played with her clit, rejoicing in her moans and diving into her core with a thumb just to make her wish for more.

“I know…” Jyn was breathless. “I know you have more for me… Give me it all…”

Jyn kneeled and all but undid his trousers to hold his dick, biting her lips in anticipation. Then she dived for it, licking and suckling as the whole universe would explode but for her care to his pleasure. Cassian groaned, almost bursting into Jyn’s mouth when she stopped and turned around,  kneeling in front of him to expose her buttocks, a hand delicately guiding him into her warm and welcoming pussy.

Cassian dived into her, grasping to Jyn’s breasts under her clothes and forgetting all his training on intelligence actions. Of course he fucked one or another informant when needed, one or another gender or even another species, but that had been work, and work had to been done, even when unpleasant. On the other hand, now, on their way to Scariff… disobeying the Rebellion… playing whatever part they were playing… Jyn was everything Cassian dreamed to be in his bed, in his _life_ … And then he realized all he wished for his life was to survive this mission and settle down on a faraway planet, farming whatever, with Jyn by his side…

In the haze of his pleasure, he heard Jyn cry out his name and then he burst into her with desire and longing for another chance, another life, another…

“Confess!”

Her hoarse whisper took him by surprise, the beginning of their game almost forgotten. But Jyn didn’t forget, and Cassian didn’t know how to answer.

“What…  I’ll confess anything, I…”

She grabbed his hands and pulled him closer, their spent bodies tumbling on the floor of the ‘fresher, sweat and joy mixing what they never said out loud.

“Confess what you never told anyone!”

Cassian untangled his limbs from Jyn’s, seeking her face with a hand and her lips with his own. He looked deep into the green eyes of the audacious rebellious rebel. And then he knew.

“Jyn Erso, I… Cassian Andor… Must confess… that I love you.”

===xxx===

None understood why those two had such enraptured smiles on their faces after fixing a door, but what did they know about fixing things?

“So, I… fixed it. Is it… according to what you expected?” Asked Cassian with a roguish smirk. Jyn smiled back, feeling whole for the first time in a long while.

“Yes, I… I’ll call you if I need any other… fixing.”

He nodded in understanding.

“You… You’re welcome.”


End file.
